epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesomesix/Kurt Cobain vs Jimi Hendrix (Original)
In the 21st installment of Awesome Rap Battles 2.0, Nirvana lead singer/guitarist faces off against the famous musician Jimi Hendrix to see who is the better legendary musician. Info Originally released: June 19, 2014 Characters: Kurt Cobain, Jimi Hendrix Battle AWESOME RAP BATTLES 2.0! KURT COBAIN! VERSUS! JIMI HENDRIX! BEGIN! Kurt Cobain: Load up your guns, bring your friends, this is gonna get nasty, You’re a traumatized soldier boy, whose scars are everlasting, I’m guessing you’re not Experienced, I’m better than before, After this battle, you’ll wish that you stayed in the war, I’ll burn your ass with the flames you summon, keep trying, Your fame is long gone, Johnny, your genre is dying, Why don’t you ride your train back outta here? It’s your only hope, I’ll shred your bandana, and rip your pathetic jacket, rope by rope, After I’m through, you won’t Live Today; at least you have a nice grave, For a man who’s so legendary, you look poor; have a shave, I’ve got spirit; you’ve got an afro, a pathetic one at that, Just Ride off with the Wind, Hendrix, this is your last chance. Jimi Hendrix: I don’t gotta take advice from a man who can’t stop his own death, I’ll ruin you like Love, go Gotye on you, make your Heart a Mess, Right here’s a true gypsy, but I ain’t no Shakira shit; I’m a real deal, Your fans are just Rolling Stones stuck collecting dust on a hill, Drugs? Sex? What next? The only thing you haven’t touched is history, Take your baby, your jaguar, your mustang, and make like Spike, R.I.P., You haven’t entertained me, just disappointed, you call yourself hard, But we all know you ain’t tough when you yell for sex like a prison yard, All Apologies will be denied, you can’t make up for failure, Kurty, Your music is Fecal Matter; all it does is cause ears to start hurting, People call you the king of punk; you’re just some stuck up wannabe, Man in his 20s, acts like he’s 10, a punk Bieber, old people he keeps bothering. Kurt Cobain: I set trends, you set nothing; your fame fell down; I stand for something, You died O.D., barbiturates, choked on vomit, now that’s disgusting, It’s a shame when the only one who misses you it Kathy, don’t it? Pushed aside for Lil Wayne. Your music must suck if your race’s outgrown it. After this you’ll need an aspirator; cause you’ll be chokin’ on your tears, I’m MTV MVP! Can’t make it past this line? Fuck you, and happy New Year. Jimi Hendrix: Man, that didn’t even make sense. It ain’t even January! You insane? You’re so obscure; Proof is, no one can spell your name, “Kobain” You’re just a danger to the youth with the shitty messages you gave, Stop Foo Fighting with yourself, and go on back to Dave, Man, you’re just jealous cause you’re no longer in control, Must be hungry; last thing you ate was lead from the trigger you pulled. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? TUNE IN TO FIND OUT! AWESOME RAP BATTLES, 2.0! Who won? Jimi Hendrix Kurt Cobain Category:Blog posts